Of Herbs and Stewed Fry
by elven-emma
Summary: Fry's future looks very salty and boiling hot.
1. 20th century girl

A Disclaimer- I don't own Futurama or any of its characters but The Dragonians and Emma are my creation.   
  
This is my first Futurama fan fic so it may not be as good as I hoped or as long but I hope you enjoy reading it!   
  
Of herbs and stewed Fry  
  
As always everyone was sat around the large table and the Professor came in.  
  
'Good news everyone!'  
  
'Uh oh I don't like the sound of that.' said Bender.  
  
'You are to send this package of special herbs to the planet Vudar. It is to be delivered to the dragonians.'  
  
'Herbs?' said Fry 'Pft that's a pretty stupid thing to be delivered.'  
  
'Wait a minute. Don't the dragonians live in the middle of a rainforest?' asked Leela suspiciously.  
  
'Apparently the herbs got wiped out.' replied the Professor.  
  
'From global warming right?' said Fry trying to impress Leela with 'a technical term.' And she just sighed at his stupidity.  
  
'If they live in the rainforest do they still have beer?' asked Bender.  
  
'Oh my no.'  
  
'Well I better go stock up. How long have I got?'  
  
'You all leave tomorrow. They don't want the package early or late and you'll be gone a while giving me time to work on my latest invention.'  
  
'What is it?' asked Fry.  
  
'Stop asking questions and go home!' shouted the professor.  
  
They all left to buy beer seeing as they had nothing better to do till the next day. Hermes walked in holding the small package of herbs.   
  
'Here's the package all stamped and ready to go. And there's someone outside to see you.'  
  
The next day Fry, Leela and Bender were on the ship ready to leave. The professor waved at them as if they were far away in the distance and opened a drawer marked 'Zoidberg keep out!' Fry tried to get a glimpse of it when they took off and he was hurled back against the wall, 'Ow my spine!' and landed on the floor, 'Ow my tail bone!' Bender began laughing at his misfortune when he was hurled back as well.  
  
After a long trip they eventually landed in a clearing. Leela got out a map and began to lead the way. 'Now Bender don't drop that cigar or this whole forest will go up in flames. The rainforest is a delicate place.' Fry stopped to look at a small plant which then bit his finger. 'Ow!' Bender began to laugh when an even bigger one almost swallowed him whole.  
  
'For God's sake!' cried Leela who cut the plants down and pulled the one chewing Bender off him, with a loud 'I'm back baby!'  
  
'You know back in my time we had rainforest that had Lions and wolves and huge weasels but we didn't have plants that ate things.'  
  
'Didn't you have Venus fly traps?' asked Leela.  
  
'No only in movies and they'd be like rraaghh and they'd eat huge fly men who went eeeeekk.' Fry continued to make weird noises until Leela hit him and Bender kicked him, but just for fun.  
  
  
  
Eventually they made it to the small village where two dragonians met them. They looked almost human except for the large dragon wings, spiked tail and strangely shaped legs. 'Welcome' Said the larger of the two who wore a large head dress made of long leaves. 'I see you have brought the herbs for us and just on time.'  
  
'It kind of got damaged.' Said Fry while handing over the ripped box held together with sticky tape.  
  
'It does not matter. Please let us show you around our village.' He led them to a platform and on it was a large cooking pot, large enough for a whole person to sit in.  
  
'There's something suspicious about that pot but I can't put my finger on it.' Said Fry. The other dragonian took the herbs and emptied them into the pot.  
  
'Today is New Years and Every new year we make a sacrifice depending on what year it is for instance last year was the year of the chicken so…'  
  
'You sacrificed a chicken I get it!' interrupted Fry.  
  
'What's the year today?' asked Leela.  
  
'The year of the human.' They all gasped.  
  
'Well so long buddy.' said the slightly saddened Bender to the scared looking Fry. Two Dragonians grabbed his arms from behind and he screamed.  
  
'Wait a minute if you're just going to sacrifice him then why is there a huge cooking pot there?' said Leela.  
  
'No use in wasting a meal.'  
  
'Well we'll just be leaving now.' Said Bender before he was stopped by guards.  
  
'Not so fast. You two know too much we don't want a war. We made the mistake in thinking the delivery boy would be on his own, so we'll have to think of another use for you. Put them in the prison cells!'  
  
Bender and Leela were put in separate cells facing each other. 'I wish I wasn't a mutant then I would have been sacrificed instead at least I would of had a higher chance of escaping.'  
  
'You know your problem Leela? You worry about other people too much you should be more like me. I'm only worried about me. I don't care about Fry.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'…No.' said Bender quietly who then burst in to tears. 'Maybe beer will help.'  
  
Fry had been put into a separate cell on his own. With two security guards watching him. Suddenly a woman walked in, a human woman. One of the guards went for her but she kicked the spear out of his hand and flipped him over, against the wall, knocking him out. She took a small needle from the metal thing on her forearm and took some blood from the Dragonian and placed the needle back. Fry tried to distract the other guard by waving his arms and shouting. The woman opened up a holographic menu from the metal thing and chose a simplistic picture of a dragonian by touching it. The guards began running at her, when she suddenly sprouted wings and flew up and he followed. They began fighting in mid air. Eventually she threw down the guard on the ground. With the spike on the end of her new tail she opened the lock and let Fry out. 'Wow that was amazing! But where'd those wings come from?'  
  
'I grew them, this is a DNA re arranger or a DRA. I took some DNA from that guard and the info was stored in this thing but I can always become human again.'  
  
Fry tried to look as if he understood and the woman picked up a head dress from the unconscious guard and put it on. Fry ran for the exit shouting, 'Wooo freedom!' But he was pulled back by his jacket almost choking him. 'Don't we have to save your friends first?'  
  
They went through another door which led to the room where Leela and Bender were kept. The woman fought the guards and let Leela out.  
  
'Hurry,' said Bender, 'I'm almost out of beer.' The woman let him out as well and they escaped.  
  
Whilst they were on the ship Leela began asking questions. 'How did you know we were there and where did you get that thing from?'  
  
'Well I got it from Professor Farnsworth He wants to give me a job in security and he thought it might help. He told me where you were going and I knew what they did at New Years so I sneaked on board so I could save you.'  
  
'A likely story.' Said Bender  
  
'Bender she saved our lives!' said Leela.  
  
'Who are you anyway?' asked Fry  
  
'You don't recognise me? It's Emma!' Fry looked blanc, 'What you don't remember your old pal from the 20th century?' Leela looked quite surprised that a friend of Fry's would save them.  
  
Emma looked quite mad, 'How can you not recognise me? It's only been a year, not including the many years of being frozen. I mean no offence but I was the only friend you had apart from Seymour. I can't believe it! All these years...'  
  
'Ok, ok I do remember you of course I do. I was just shocked by the wings and the head dress…wait a minute what do you mean a year?'  
  
'As in a certain amount of time, that lasts for about 12 months.'  
  
'No, no I mean you only got unfrozen a year ago?'  
  
'Yeah, why?'  
  
'Well I was unfrozen three years ago.'  
  
'I guess I must have been frozen for two more years. Hey that means I'm two years younger. Wow for the first time in years you did some growing up without me.'  
  
'Believe me it wasn't much. How did you get frozen in the first place?' said Leela.  
  
'Well it was New Years 1999….  
  
I went to a new years party with my boyfriend and I realized you weren't there  
  
'Hey where's Fry?'  
  
'What I thought you were joking about inviting him, I mean he's a bit, you know. Anyway he wouldn't be able to come, 'cause he's working. Look, just get a drink and have a dance and forget about Fry.'  
  
I felt guilty about going to a party without you there but I decided to make an effort so I danced, had a few beers but after a while I realized I hadn't seen my boyfriend for a while so I went to look for him. Only to find him sat on the couch getting off with some other girl.  
  
'How could you?'  
  
I ran away to find you. I went to the pizza place and asked for you and Penuchii gave me the address of your last delivery and I soon arrived at the cryogenics centre.  
  
'Fry? Are you in here? I.C. wiener? Oh Fry you always fell for the prank calls. Oh pizza! Eww it's cold! Oh well! Hey this is pretty good!'  
  
I began looking in to those tube things and I was so shocked to see you in there. My whole world was crashing down on me. That morning I'd lost my Job, I found out my friends aren't that great and my boyfriend was a total twat. And I had found my best buddy frozen not to be woken till after I had died.  
  
'Now that's what you call a bad day!' said Bender  
  
'Wow so you froze yourself in desperation?' asked Leela.  
  
'Pft no. I was just so shocked that I slipped on Fry's spilt beer and I was flung into a tube and was frozen for 1002 years!'  
  
'Well it's nice to have you as part of the team.' Said Bender. Everyone looked surprised until, 'Cause it means less work for the rest of us! WOOOO'  
  
'Yup, sure is nice to see you again.' Said Fry. 


	2. A package

Disclaimer: I only own Emma cause she's kind of based on me! Hehe (groan) what? So I'm not allowed to put me in my own fanfics?  
  
The new recruit.  
  
The entire planet express crew sat around the company table. Emma stood up next to the professor who slept in his chair, snoring loudly. Emma was waiting to be given a job at planet express but didn't know what to do since her new employer was asleep.  
  
'Just give him a prod.' Said Leela.  
  
'Here allow me.' Said Bender. He stood up and held the professor forwards and gave him a huge punch in the back. The professor woke up, trying to work out what was going on.  
  
'Huh? Wha?'  
  
'Professor, Emma is here for a job.' Said Hermes.  
  
'Who's Emma?'  
  
'Me!' Emma said as she pointed to herself.  
  
'I've never seen you before in my life.'  
  
'You gave me this!' Emma then pointed at the watch on her wrist.  
  
'I've never seen this before.'  
  
'You made it.' The professor merely looked at her blankly.  
  
'Hey professor,' said Fry, 'She could be delivery person and I could be captain!'  
  
'But I'm the captain.' Complained Leela.  
  
'Well you could at least let me have a go.' Leela simply gave him a stern look and he rested his head on in his hand, in defeat.  
  
'Now, now quiet down.' The professor started, 'Her position will be chosen carefully and may take some time. We shall find the perfect job for her.' He then reached under the desk and brought out an envelope. He emptied its contents on to the desk. It was a small career chip. He read the writing on it. 'Ah I see. Emma you shall be head of security.'  
  
'Perfect!' Emma shouted in delight.  
  
'That's not fair.' said Bender. 'I should be head of security. Due to the fact I can cause incredible amount of pain.' He then got up and punched Hermes in the stomach. 'See?'  
  
'I'm sorry Bender but Emma is best for the job.' Said Farnsworth.  
  
'Besides,' said Leela, 'You're the reason we need security.'  
  
'That's a lie! I don't appreciate being treated like this, I'm leaving, running away. I mean it.' Bender went out the door and peered back in. 'Isn't anyone coming?'  
  
'I dunno,' said Fry, 'I'd need a lot of persuading to get out of this chair.'  
  
'We can get pizza and beer.'  
  
'Ooh ooh I'm in!' The two left, missing the employing ceremony. Which merely involved giving Emma a badge, which said 'Security.' Then everyone clapped as they stood up and then sat back down.  
  
......  
  
A week later and Emma had soon settled to the ways of planet express. She hardly ever had to do anything. Occasionally she guarded expensive parcels or would chase away the hobos but apart from that she did what the others did and watched T.V. all day. At midday a package came. Not to be delivered but for Planet Express itself. Emma opened it and Fry watched eagerly. 'It's a tawaki robot dog.' Emma read out.  
  
'I always wanted one of these!' Fry looked at the box's contents. 'Aww batteries sold separately.'  
  
'I guess we'll have to go out and get some.'  
  
'Don't you have to guard the building, you know to make sure it's secure.'  
  
'As I said lets go out and get some.'  
  
While Fry and Emma were out Bender went to watch T.V and noticed the emptied box on the table. He looked at the metallic dog looking at him with empty eyes.  
  
'What are you lookin' at?' He looked at for a moment. 'Hey I've just got a brilliant idea, I should sell it and make money then buy more beer!' the dog kept staring blankly. 'Hey stop it!' He opened his chest panel and brought out a pair of batteries and put them in the dog, constantly mumbling. 'Ok now turn the other way!' The small dog obeyed and let out a quiet bark. Bender kept looking back at it. 'Well you can turn around again if you want.' The dog turned back around. It sat down and wagged it's tail. 'Aww I can't stay mad at you!' 


End file.
